Passer la nuit
by Moira-chan
Summary: De retour en Egypte, Marik peine à se remettre des récents événements. Fort heureusement, il peut compter sur Isis et Rishido pour le soutenir – et ce, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.


**Titre :** Passer la nuit  
 **Genres :** Encore une histoire de famille, tranche de vie  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Marik, Isis et Rishido  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

 **Résumé :** De retour en Egypte, Marik peine à se remettre des récents événements. Fort heureusement, il peut compter sur Isis et Rishido pour le soutenir – et ce, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hmm il me semble que j'avais promis de faire un truc romantiquement concret un jour... C'est pas encore pour tout de suite, pardon. xD A la place, c'est le retour des petits OS familiaux. Cette fois-ci, j'ai écrit sur le trio Ishtar, que j'aime en tout cas autant que les frères Kaiba (voire même peut-être plus ? ... je sais pas, j'arrive pas à choisir xD). En tout cas, Marik est mon personnage préféré.  
Encore une fois, c'est pas encore quoi que ce soit de très original ou de très recherché, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

* * *

 **Passer la nuit**

Marik s'éveilla en sursaut et attrapa d'une main celle que sa sœur aînée avait eu le réflexe de retirer.  
Hormis la lumière douce et salvatrice de la veilleuse qu'Isis avait installée dans la prise à côté de la porte, il faisait nuit noire dans sa chambre comme à l'extérieur – et il frissonna, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois, à l'idée que les ombres léchaient chaque recoin de sa peau comme pour le goûter du bout d'une langue taquine, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à l'engloutir tout entier. Les ténèbres... Il ne voyait qu'elles ; et lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés c'était encore pire.

Haletant, il s'accorda le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'essuyer son front en sueur de son poignet libre, sans pour autant autoriser ses paupières à s'abaisser de nouveau – puis cinq de ses doigts mats passèrent dans ses cheveux que l'angoisse avait humidifiés.  
Le tournoi de Battlecity était terminé depuis des mois déjà, et l'autre aspect de sa personnalité avait été annihilé par Yugi Mutou depuis autant de temps que cela ; et pourtant Marik ne cessait de le voir. De le sentir. De le deviner, guettant dans la pénombre sous ses paupières le moment où enfin, enfin, il pourrait revenir- et dans ses rêves, non, ses cauchemars, c'était encore pire.

Il détestait cette idée, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il criait souvent, lorsque les images insoutenables des plus affreux souvenirs de sa vie le tourmentaient tout au long de la nuit ; et cette fois encore il avait dû hurler à la mort, car Isis se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle était assise sur son lit, l'air inquiète, et à vrai dire c'était probablement la sensation de sa main froide contre sa joue qui avait réveillé le cadet des Ishtar, à l'instant précis où son esprit le torturait de l'idée qu'en revenant son double ne ferait plus la même erreur et se chargerait avant toute chose de son frère et de sa sœur – et en y repensant, Marik serra nerveusement les dents. Ils avaient beau lui dire que _l'autre_ ne reviendrait pas, soutenir qu'il avait disparu à tout jamais, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'en persuader et, tout au fond de lui, il le savait : le monstre de haine et de vengeance qu'il avait créé faisait partie de lui, et si un jour il venait à perdre à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même, il-  
Il serra son poing libre comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit, et c'est le moment que choisit sa grande sœur pour serrer un peu plus fort sa main à lui.

« Marik, dit-elle doucement, sur le ton posé qu'elle employait toujours et qui le calmait tant. Tout va bien. »

Ce n'était pas une question, et Marik n'y répondit pas.  
Au lieu de cela, il leva les yeux dans l'espoir que l'image de sa sœur ou de l'environnement familier dans lequel il se trouvait suffiraient à faire ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur ; et dans la pénombre à laquelle ses yeux s'étaient habitués il s'efforça de reconnaître son armoire, le bureau où trônait son ordinateur éteint... La porte de sa chambre était ouverte, sans doute car Isis ne l'avait pas refermée en entrant, et à travers la chambranle il pouvait constater que la lumière du couloir était éteinte. Aussitôt, son esprit en tira la conclusion que Rishido n'était pas encore rentré ; et puisque son boulot de gardien de nuit le libérait aux aurores, il n'était probablement que deux ou trois heures du matin.

Toujours en s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts, Marik se félicita amèrement en réalisant que sa tactique avait fonctionné, comme d'habitude – il se sentait plus serein, maintenant. Il lâcha la main de sa sœur et Isis retira lentement ses bras pour croiser les paumes sur ses genoux. Elle était impressionnante, quelque part ; en pleine nuit, elle avait accouru jusque dans sa chambre sans craindre les ténèbres ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et même après tout ça elle avait toujours l'air... Comment dire – pas une bretelle de sa chemise de nuit ne faisait mine de glisser contre son épaule, et ses longs cheveux noirs paraissaient aussi bien coiffés que lorsqu'elle participait à une exposition ou un gala qu'elle avait elle-même organisé.  
Enfin, c'était tant mieux, dans un sens. La voir aussi normale et composée avait généralement sur Marik un effet plutôt tranquillisant.

« Ça va aller, lâcha d'ailleurs le blond, qui commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Je vais prendre un cachet et retourner me coucher. »

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, il chassa les couvertures qui lui tenaient de toute façon bien trop chaud et sauta hors du lit, sur lequel seule Isis resta assise et silencieuse – enfin, jusqu'à l'instant suivant.

« Mon frère, souffla-t-elle, l'ébauche d'une hésitation dans la voix. Est-ce que... »

Marik, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode dans lequel il conservait suffisamment de médicaments pour affronter les migraines qui le prenaient toutes les nuits, s'arrêta dans son mouvement le temps de lancer un regard interrogateur à son aînée.

« Je pourrais te préparer un chocolat chaud, finit-elle par suggérer. Et te défier en duel par la même occasion... »

Son cadet haussa un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-intéressé, et elle se hâta de terminer :

« Mais tu es libre de te rendormir, si c'est ce que tu préfères. »

L'héritier des Ishtar s'accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir, tandis qu'il finissait son geste et s'emparait enfin des cachets qu'il avait l'intention de prendre. Il était libre de se rendormir, c'était vrai – mais il savait d'avance que s'il se recouchait, même après avoir pris les médicaments qui empêcheraient son crâne d'exploser, il ne s'assoupirait pas de sitôt. Pour être franc, il était même fort probable qu'il reste éveillé, la fierté obligeant son regard à fuir la douce lueur de la veilleuse, jusqu'au retour de son frère aîné – après quoi le soleil se lèverait, il entrouvrirait les stores à sa fenêtre, et il laisserait le sommeil le gagner au moment où la lumière du jour éclairerait enfin la majeure partie des ténèbres de sa chambre.

Il soupira. D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester la pitié qu'il lisait trop facilement dans les yeux d'Isis lorsqu'elle se proposait de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que l'aube lui permette de se rendormir ; et d'un autre, il était plus que vrai que se changer les idées allait l'aider. Forcément.

Il se sentait pitoyable, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta d'acquiescer à l'attention de sa sœur, qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre d'un signe de tête entendu et à se lever pour quitter la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Marik enfilait un large t-shirt et la lumière inondait le couloir jusque dans sa chambre. Puis il entendit Isis ouvrir le frigo et lutta pour réprimer un léger sourire – rapidement, il récupéra son deck au fond du tiroir où il l'avait laissé depuis que sa famille et lui étaient rentrés en Égypte, et il se hâta de rejoindre sa grande sœur dans la cuisine.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Isis et lui ne cessèrent de jouer.  
Ils s'affrontèrent en duel, tout d'abord, sitôt que Marik eut pris son cachet ; lui les jambes et les bras croisés, sceptique, avalant une gorgée de chocolat chaud de temps à autre, et elle naturellement droite sur sa chaise, un café entre les mains pour se réveiller. Et c'était un peu étrange de jouer sans que des hologrammes ne surgissent autour d'eux sitôt qu'ils plaçaient une carte ou énonçaient le nom d'un monstre – mais quelque part, c'était tellement plus... Simple. Moins impressionnant, certes, mais plus calme, et en fin de compte le niveau de stratégie requis était le même ; Isis était une adversaire bien plus redoutable qu'elle n'en avait l'air, mais son frère ne la sous-estimait pas, et au bout de presque une heure il parvint enfin à réduire à zéro les points de vie de sa sœur-  
Et avant même qu'ils ne s'en soient vraiment rendu compte, ils avaient recommencé. Enchaîné. Puis changé de jeu, et continué – tant et si bien que bientôt ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêta plus la moindre attention à la couleur du ciel qui changeait dehors, par la fenêtre.

* * *

Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur appartement commun, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, Rishido fut pour le moins surpris d'y trouver la lumière de la cuisine allumée.

Sur le coup, il peina à comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation ; mais pourtant son frère et sa sœur étaient bien là, tous les deux, en pyjama, Isis à genoux et Marik une jambe repliée, le pied appuyé contre le rebord de sa chaise, à se passionner pour un duel qu'ils menaient naturellement et sans hologramme ni effets spéciaux sur la table de la cuisine, entre la boîte du Monopoly et les cartes éparses du Uno.

« Qu'est-ce que..., laissa-t-il échapper, avant de se reprendre. Seigneur Marik, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le cadet des Ishtar ne répondit d'abord pas ; puis il ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le dossier de la chaise et qu'il puisse tourner la tête pour lancer à son aîné un regard plus las que véritablement agacé.

« Ne nous interromps pas, Rishido, commanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne tolérerait pas la moindre désobéissance – puis il choisit négligemment l'une des cartes de sa main et la posa sur la table devant lui. J'ai gagné, ma sœur. »

Isis écarquilla brièvement les yeux, puis scanna du regard les cartes qui s'étendaient devant elle avant de soupirer, et de poser les cinq cartes qu'elle tenait encore face contre table.

« Félicitations, Marik, dit-elle, en apparence indifférente – mais ses frères savaient tous deux qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Et si nous changions de jeu, maintenant ?  
– Hm, approuva le petit dernier de la famille, accompagnant son onomatopée d'un mouvement décidé de la tête. Rishido, tu te joins à nous ? »

L'intéressé resta interdit quelques secondes – puis ses yeux croisèrent le regard insistant de celui qu'il appelait encore son maître, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Isis même celle-ci l'invita d'un sourire tendre.

Alors il acquiesça, toujours aussi sérieux qu'à son habitude, et se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau et de ses chaussures pour, lui aussi, prendre place autour de la petite table de leur cuisine ; et tandis qu'à l'extérieur la lumière du soleil commençait à se faufiler timidement entre les stores, Marik jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, puis à sa sœur, et ne put retenir un sourire fatigué.  
Les ténèbres qui l'effrayaient depuis toujours n'avaient pas disparu et ne s'en iraient jamais, sans doute – mais il avait l'impression que désormais, il pourrait compter sur sa famille pour l'aider à les affronter.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois x3

Je me rends compte que c'est la 50ème fanfic que je poste sur ce site. Hm, j'aurais bien aimé que l'histoire à décrocher le numéro 50 soit un poil plus marquante, mais bon... Tant pis. Le gros trucs bien important récupérera le numéro 55 ou 60, ça ira aussi /sort/

Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine j'espère ! ^^


End file.
